The Jedi Path
by DriveRed
Summary: When Ryan Sebastian is tasked with taking on his own Padawan Apprentice, he doubts himself as a Jedi, or as a possible Master to a youngling. But when the Will of the Force directs you to your destiny, you don't shy away from it.
1. Prolouge

The Jedi Path.

Prologue.

In a time of great despair, 185 Jedi; ranging from Padawan to Jedi Master left from their home planet of Coruscant and traveled to another galaxy in search of life forms who were strong with the Force, a mystical power that flowed through Jedi, and their pseudo-religious enemies the Sith.

Eventually the Jedi, led by Jedi Master Karto Musta, a Nautolan Jedi, found a planet and landed on it, discovering that the planet had the same type of crystals that the planet Ilum had to make their lightsabers. The planet also was breathable, and was luscious in its scenery, and food. The only thing that was bothersome to the Jedi was that the planet was already inhabited by people. Humans to be exact.

The Jedi had landed on Earth: the year being 1800.

Soon the Jedi began traveling the new galaxy, finding inhabitants in closer galaxies, and some going back to their own worlds and bringing their Force sensitive inhabitants to Earth, training them to be Jedi, or having them sent to be Jedi Support as farmers, and healers.

Although it was forbidden for Jedi to fall in love, this new Jedi Council allowed it, as it helped the Jedi Order grow in numbers, and they continued their tradition of the Jedi ranks, and training, having Knights and Masters take younglings as their Padawan learners, or also known as Jedi Apprentices.

That is where our story begins, as a group of Jedi Knights now stand before the Jedi Council, awating to hear what the Council has to say...


	2. Chapter 1

The Jedi Path

Chapter One

Jedi Grand Master Karto Musta looked at the Jedi Knights that stood before him and the rest of the Jedi Council. The Knights, whom ranged from Jedi Guardian, Jedi Consular, and Jedi Sentinel, and the various classes within their chosen path looked at the Council with confusion on their faces. "I'm sure you are wondering why you all have been brought before us?" Master Musta asked the Knights, whom all nodded in agreement. He smiled. "You all have been selected to take on you own Padawan Learner. You have been chosen due to your leadership skills, strength in the Force, lightsaber skills, and your moral values. I believe those taking part on the Jedi Youngling Lightsaber Tournament this year will be a great class for you all to choose from." he told the Knights.

Brock Jones, a Jedi Ace from the Jedi Guardian class raised his hand. "Master Musta. I don't think half these kids even know how to fly an aircraft. One crashed a simulator! Do you really think I can train one in a ship?"

Jedi Master Robert Sebastian cleared his throat. "Do you really wish to argue with the Will of the Force Brock? The Force has allowed us to pick you, and the Force will guide you to your own Padawan Learner." he said. He then noticed his son Ryan standing with the group of Jedi Knights. Master Sebastian smiled. Ryan was his youngest child of four, and was an excellent candidate for a Jedi Knight to take on a Padawan Learner.

"Sorry Master Sebastian." Brock said. Master Musta looked at the Knights.

"Remember, training the next generation does not require that they follow in YOUR footsteps, but in the footsteps of the Jedi." He said. The Knights nodded and left the Council room. Master Sebastian then stood up.

"Ryan, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. Ryan turned his head and walked with his father.

"Dad, do you think I'm ready to be a Jedi Master to a youngling?" Ryan asked his father. Master Sebastian looked at his son, who was a spitting image of himself if he were still a 24 year old.

"Out of your brother and two sisters, yes. You have patience, you're very wise, and your leadership skills and lightsaber skills are phenomenal. You have come a long way since a Jedi took you on as his apprentice."

Ryan smiled, remembering his old master Camure Altron, a Cerean Jedi Master, whom trained Ryan for ten years, before declaring him ready for the Jedi Trials at age 19.

"I think you will do well. If you hurry, Battlemaster Dirk should be starting lightsaber class with the Younglings." Master Sebastian told his son. Ryan nodded, and left the hallway they were at.


End file.
